<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yui Avant by Amasis (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446551">Yui Avant</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amasis'>Amasis (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neon Genesis Evangelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ero-guro, F/F, F/M, Gnosticism, Hermaphrodites, Multi, Other, Qabbalah, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism, Space Opera, Tanninivver, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amasis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yui visits Leviathan Sphere, the decayed abomination-form of the First Ancestral Race's capital and the throne of the Gnostic Archons, and seduces them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikari Yui/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yui Avant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AN: This was intended as a prologue to a rather different story. My ideas have since developed drastically- especially the characterizations of the Sovereigns-, so this should be regarded as non-canon to anything I later post.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could not tell then how long it took, but enveloped in her Tree of Life she made the path short from her own planet. And so the Daughter of God &amp; Man came to Leviathan Sphere. It hung there in empty space in front of her, the size of a large moon or a little smaller, each one of its shells &amp; rings fragmented &amp; defiled. Even so, lights gleamed here &amp; there on the half-maintained metallic surface. It had never been abandoned.</p><p>The red wood of her Lance released her from his embrace and turned back to his accustomed form. She took him in her hand, twirling him as if rowing as she moved through the void.</p><p>She had come alone, without her worthless old garments of purple, and without the precious souls she had already birthed on her planet. She could not hide the light &amp; life seeping into her heart from Ietzirah, and even less could she hide its effects. To have both Fruits joined together was the state they had tried to reserve for themselves. But her hair of light &amp; feathers shone blue, and the skin of her slender-strong youthful body was dark &amp; rich. They would not refuse her.</p><p>She drifted along until she saw a cavernous circular opening, enough to accept or emit something much bigger than herself. Indeed, it drew her in.</p><p>The watchtowers turned their searchlights upon her as she passed through, but recognized her genetic signature. A much later reproduction to be sure, but that was to be expected; the Princess of the Black Moon had lacked the Fruit of Life, and needed to regenerate herself a new body from time to time. And the Emperor had always hoped that she somehow would come to him. So the gates, deceived, did not dispute Yui.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Meshulchiel Mirror-God.</p><p>Here brightly-lit towers crossed up from the more inner shell to the outermost one, many torn apart in places, most injected at curious, unnatural angles. The light shone off each glinting shard and rebounded, flooding the empty gap with meaningless grey light.</p><p>The lord of this sphere was not at home, so she drifted along until she found the next gate. There were always other entryways, to be sure, torn into the ruined shells, but she thought it most prudent to proceed according to the proper path.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Abriel Artificiality of Gods.</p><p>There was more space here, for each shell of Leviathan Sphere has greater space than the one that contains it. Here were the Sovereigns’ shipyards. On one occasion they had brought forth vessels of life, but now the vast blind machines—they could not be called Angels—made only vessels of death to be sent against the outer worlds.</p><p>But Abriel was there, and they approached her. Their blue mask was cut with the shining letters LAMED-ALEPH for eye-holes , their flesh was dark, and a blue veil hanging from their collar fluttered about their core. Their high crown was fashioned like the prow of a warship, with the peoples of the Seven Worlds chained along.</p><p>“I will speak to your Seventh,” Yui said.</p><p>“Thou art delectable, Princess of the Black Moon,” their unseen face seemed aimlessly intent on her core, “Do not refuse us.”</p><p>And Yui did not correct them, but embraced them. Her holy lance—not his blue-painted staff—passed between them, and became the Tanninivver to fulfill the false god. She licked at his mask and on his neck and then tore the veil and licked about his core, and they lay as woman &amp; man for seven days &amp; seven nights, which was fourteen days &amp; fourteen nights outside.</p><p>And she received nothing of him, and he received nothing of her. But she knew him, but he did not know her.</p><p>And as the lord lay reposing, she hurried herself along to the next entryway. And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Ragziel Nymph-King.</p><p>Here were rings of the ice of freshwater &amp; ice of saltwater, of fertile earth and frozen air, ice of of the blood of beasts &amp; the juices of plants, and the ice of the water of life. And as she looked in the far distance she saw a little host of shy Angels move about, taking the fragments in their limbs or lights and carrying them inward or outward as needed. Their eyes were all sewn shut. She chased one down and tore it apart. The creature’s core was penetrated in 144 places by inscription-bearing blades of blackness. She was repulsed and did not eat it.</p><p>Now Ragziel had seen her do this, and she saw them. She hid herself in between the rings, letting them chase her a bit. When she turned back and met them, she held her mouth open with her teeth sharp and her tongue seething. “I will speak to your Seventh,” she hissed innocently.</p><p>“Ah, but first do not refuse us, Lady Lilith!” they said, sheathing their frothing gilded blade in a fragment of earth.</p><p>And Yui did not correct them, and let him wield her Tanninivver. His mask was black and the eight sea-black wings of his white-blue flesh surrounded her as they writhed together, the black guard of his core he through off so it could press upon hers. And they crashed into an asteroid of ice and the heat of their godhood melted it, so they drifted inside saltwaters, breathlessly convulsing. So they mated in a temporary ocean for a month, which was four months outside.</p><p>And she received nothing of him, and he received nothing of her. But she knew him, but he did not know her.</p><p>She left him satiated, and then found herself the next entryway.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Qasphiel Lord.</p><p>Here were fields of plants or fields of flesh and here were cities. There were cities built around asteroids, cities built of metal, cities built of wood, cities built of bone &amp; flesh, sparse scattered, their little pockets of air held in by glass or ice or amniotic sacs. And inhabiting them were little creatures made in precise duplication of the First Race, bearing as they had only the left-hand fruit. These had been made from souls taken from the colonies, souls the Emperor had exacted as tribute from his Protogenetrice-Brides who had borne them.</p><p>Yui studied them for three months, which was a year outside, and saw that they did not know of their mothers in the colonies. In their basilicas they knelt only to the Sovereigns without the Seeds, and their astronomers thought the whole world was only Leviathan Sphere without the stars.</p><p>The lord of this sphere was not at home, so in the end she flew along until she found the next gate.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Zaamiel God of Armies.</p><p>There was something like air here, and it was warm. Before her were great globes of water clouds of blood &amp; earth within; Yui noted their distribution and calculated that there should be a hundred-&amp;-six of them scattered. Great trees seemed to grow out of each in every direction, with red bark and skinless fruits of citrus.</p><p>But she flew to look closer, and was frightened by what she saw. Inside each of the fruits was the embryo of a giant human creature, whose little eyes had been stapled shut, whose tiny core had been stabbed through with bindings. She turned her head and her gaze pierced into the trees’ roots. And she saw a body not unlike hers or the Sovereigns’, emaciated, an eyeless mask nailed to the face, a cruel spear driven straight through the womb, which, overpowering the body’s will, had forced the ovaries to rise &amp; swell &amp; become these trees.</p><p>So this was how they made their fleets of Angels to send over a million years against the outer worlds.</p><p>And Zaamiel approached her, beautiful &amp; haughty in their shining abyss-blue skin and their mask blood-red. About their core was a golden cuirass on which was written HOLY OF HOLIES, and they were seated cross-legged on their great red-painted chariot.</p><p>“So thou hast come thyself, the prettiest of those old single-sexed production models our Seventh adores so much. Thou hast at last eaten of the flesh of my Rishonah?”</p><p>Yui curtsied to them. “I will speak to your Seventh about such things.”</p><p>Zaamiel jerked up their head instead of making any bow. “We will not defile our holy hand with the blood of humanity,” they said in place of an answer, as if this were a kindness. “Thou canst see, that there was no need for the State to seek out a different Promised Land,” they said, as if this blind, sterile ruin was worthy of that epithet.</p><p>Their envious mind was one Yui lusted to know, and even more she desired to flush their mask-hidden face with blood if she could not now spill it from their whole depraved body.</p><p>“Ah, but,” Yui said with a sneer, “my bloody Sabaoth, wilt thou yet refuse to lie with me?”</p><p>And the dead god turned their head aside so as not to look at here when they answered, “We will not refuse thee, Lady Lilith.”</p><p>So Zaamiel removed his cuirass and presented his core to Yui to caress, the Tanninivver passed between them, and they copulated as woman &amp; man for seven days and seven nights, which was more than a month outside.</p><p>And she received nothing of him, and he received nothing of her. But she knew him, but he did not know her.</p><p>But as Yui arose, Sabaoth gripped at her shoulders, licking at her core. They muttered, “Not so soon…” and Yui too desired to go further.</p><p>So Yui reversed the Tanninivver. The flutter-cored princess clawed at her shoulders as they joined again and twisted around each other. So they lay for three months as woman &amp; woman, which was fifteen months outside.</p><p>And the gathered genes of of the Lance dripped into Zaamiel’s vulva. So Yui received nothing of her, but she received something of Yui. And so Yui knew her, but Zaamiel, though her soul was blind to Yui’s soul, knew something of her also.</p><p>But Yui left them after this, not then realizing her mistake.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Zaaphiel the Screech of the Profaned Name.</p><p>Here was emptiness all around, almost darkness. Long silvery towers embroidered in all colors with divine names floated here &amp; there. Yui passed them by but could not discern anyone inside them. And though there was no air, something of a sound still passed to Yui’s ears through the nothingness, mouths speaking &amp; wailing the Ineffable Name over &amp; over again, together with the names of the Sovereigns as if it applied to them.</p><p>The lord of this sphere was not at home, so she quickly headed forth to find the last gate.</p><p>And she passed through the portal, into the sphere of Samael who first arose from the ruin, the Emperor of All Known Humanities and the God of Rome.</p><p>And here the void was dark and the air was light. In the center was the little bubbling ocean of the abomination of abominations, the Mount of Flesh, ever growing in its bloat, ever receding as it was sucked in, which covered the Sun of Darkness. But all around it orbited Samael’s houses, sweet gardens verdant &amp; saffron, azure &amp; vermilion, plants and beautiful beasts living on the shattered continents—all these were lit with electricity, or by Samael’s light.</p><p>Or, as it seemed as Yui drifted in closer, perhaps Samael’s lands were in the center, and all around them was the Mount of Flesh.</p><p>But she lay herself down gently in the north of the gardens, amongst snow-covered hills. And she saw plants revived from the Ancestral World, mixed to her surprise with living plants of Ge and of Neshiah and of Tebel and even ginkgos from the Arqa of her youth.</p><p>And Samael approached her from above, with twelve oceanic wings, their skin dark but shining white, inscribed in red. Their crown of feathery hair was white and arranged in nine plumes, and their mask was yellow.</p><p>He knelt next to Yui’s recumbent form, and he folded away his mask to a diadem, and his tongue stretched out from his vicious teeth.</p><p>“Adam is dead thrice over; my children &amp; I killed her &amp; him thrice over. But I did eat of their Fruit,” Yui whispered, “I alone, and it is as if it is thine.”</p><p>“My Lilith my bride, it is no matter. Thou hast come to me, even without epigenetics marring thy beauties,” he said, delighting in running his forehead over her shoulders and neck and body, his tongue around the crimson gem of her breast, which all were indeed in the perfect image of a perfect bride of the First Race.</p><p>And imitating him Yui flooded out the form of her body into twelve screaming wings. The tips of hers met the tips of his, forming a sort of cage of secrecy around their mingling limbs, mingling with the Tanninivver between. And at first he savagely took her, which she met with savage resistance. But he softened his clawing and she softened hers too, which he did not expect, instead coiling deeper around him. And the plants all around them burst themselves and the water of life dripped all around, orange on the white snow.</p><p>And they made love for seven years, which was there as forty-nine years outside. And she received nothing of him, and he received nothing of her. But she knew him, but he did not know her. And from his mind she saw many things, the insanity of his mind and the decrepitness of the dead capital he exalted and the lustful couplings he had made with the Protogenetrices he spared for brides to ornament his sphere, railing atop his Naamah &amp; his Agrath &amp; his Eisheth, and striving beneath his Lilith.</p><p>“Thou pleasest me too much, my Princess of the Black Moon,” he said in love and in concern and in delusion. “The ornament of Leviathan Sphere, the mother of Leviathan Sphere, loyal, creating &amp; destroying thy children, delivering their souls unto me for purification, and now slaying our rival of the White Moon. The blasphemy of thy birth was an evil that led to an ornament taken back for God who is Sovereignities. For God is here with us, for God is inside of us and there is no God outside of us.”</p><p>And Yui shivered, and he licked at her core again &amp; again and drew forth the energies from her heart, the energies from Ietzirah. And Yui shivered.</p><p>“Farewell my prince,” she said to him when all was done, still as if she were Lilith, “And I will come again straight to thee in another thousands of years.”</p><p>And Samael Emperor lay deep in the freshwater sea their copulation had made, for a minute or two, and then they noted with a shudder that she had been too compliant indeed, and he had been too compliant as well.</p><p>But Yui had turned her back on the Mount of Flesh and sped herself back through the gates (having remembered &amp; calculated their positions) and left Leviathan Sphere crypt of false &amp; lying gods.</p><p>She now saw the errors she had made, and shuddering she embraced her holy Lance and he embraced her. Their spirits reached deep even unto Atziluth, and the way was again made short for her.</p><p>But again she did not know how long it had taken until she beheld the familiar stars about her planet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: The Sovereigns/Archons are meant to be FAR who, instead of loading up their souls in the Seeds' Gufs to be reincarnated, tried to use the technology used to create Adam, Lilith &amp;c. to become gods. They succeeded, albeit becoming decrepit in the process, and since then have maintained a bizarre undead regime, limiting the Successors' flourishing.<br/>In particular, Samael-Ialdabaoth was the crown prince of the FAR or such, and, at least in this story, Zaamiel-Sabaoth was one of the chief scientists who created Adam, who was the prototype. (I've since transferred some of the characterization of Zaamiel-Sabaoth seen here over to Zaaphiel-Iao.)<br/>The Sovereigns are hermaphroditic like Adam was, but they are also castrated/sterile, as well as blind &amp; insane. I here used plural pronouns with them except when they're taking a specific sexual role.<br/>Working off the notion of the Lance-entities being used as phalli to impregnate the Protogenetrices, I had the idea that they could also be used to facilitate mating between the Sovereigns and the Seeds. This was confirmed when I remembered the Tanninivver, the being which is supposed to intermediate Lilith's mating with Samael.<br/>The Sovereigns have two sets of names- one is a Gnostic list (Horai, Elohim, Astaphai, Adonai, Sabaoth, Iao, Ialdabaoth) and the other the names of seven "evil" angelic entities (Meshulchiel, Abriel, Ragziel, Qasphiel, Zaamiel, Zaaphiel, Samael); I syncretized the lists (and thus a Gnostic conception with a Jewish conception) since Samael is well known to be equated with Ialdabaoth. I imagine that the -el names are their "true" names, and that the Gnostic names are the throne names they've adopted from themselves.<br/>The second list is, by the way, taken from Rabbi Isaac ben Jacob ha-Kohen's Treatise on the Left Emanation; this is also where the information on the Tanninivver is found.<br/>--<br/>The biggest thing that made me decanonize this for my larger mythos was that Yui here uses Faster-than-Light travel, which simply doesn't work in Eva's setting.<br/>Yui's "own planet" mentioned here wasn't supposed to be Earth, but a planet of her own in another solar system where she had been establishing life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>